Protect
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: He was going to stand up and fight for what was rightfully his and no one's else and that what made her proud


Title: Protect

Summary:He was going to stand up and fight for what was rightfully his and no one's else and that what made her proud

Author:MsILoveAnime

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I _**do not **_own Naruto

Hope You Enjoy

_**Whatever they grow up to be,they are still our children, and the most important**_

_**of all things we can give to them is unconditional love.**_

_**Not a love that depends on anything at all except that**_

_**THEY ARE OUR CHILDREN**_

Rosaleen Dickson

The atmosphere surrounding _their _home was absolutely loving and caring and who would believe that Neji and Tenten would end up together,Everyone in the Konoha knew and believed this except the clan that was desperately trying to pull these two love birds apart even though "Fate" was playing a major role in their relationship. Neji really did have to admit he loved his loving wife and the strong bond that they have. It was amazing that two different people from two different worlds could come together and change the shape of everything in their entire lives.

Staring at the mission scroll in-front of him,Neji was really starting to get irritated at how many missions he had been going on ever since that wonderful little incident. He cracked a small smile that no one other than his loving wife and future children would see. He knew that he was happy and nothing could change that. Hearing her feet paddle across the title on the kitchen floor,His heart shined like a flashlight in a sea of darkness. Her presence was welcomed to the full extent.

"Neji"She called out so sweetly.

He looked up from the scroll and found her dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts,with her hair hanging down her back.

"Would you like to go to the market with me?"She asked so kindly.

Setting the scroll aside he got up from his sitting position and smiled at her and nodded. She eagerly grabbed his hand and made it to the front part of their quaint house,After slipping on their sandals they walked out of the house,and headed towards the busy market.

Neji watched carefully as she was perched over the fruit stand with wandering eyes. He knew that she loved fruit and she spent their money on a good bit of fruit,but it never ceased to amaze him,how well she had kept her body in a great shape over the years even thought she had been sick only three times. One was with the flu,the other two times were with a cold and even with her feeling down she would always manage to sucker him into buying fruit for her. As she slowly collected the necessary fruit that she wanted,Neji noticed Sakura coming their way with a stoic Uchiha behind her. He watched idly as the two approach them and Sakura gave a slight smile at Neji,which he just nodded back at her and then Sakura and Tenten immediately engaged into a conversation,leaving a Uchiha and Hyuuga to watch intently. Tenten turned around and smiled at the two.

"Neji,I'm sure you and Sasuke could head somewhere else instead of standing and watching us shop"Tenten voiced.

Neji nodded his head and inclined for a certain Uchiha to accompany him for a shot of sake. Remembering that neither him nor the Uchiha really liked sweet things but some reason when Tenten had literally forced a piece of ice cream down his mouth. He noted that he really liked ice cream, only if it involved her body and his and a pint of said ice cream.

Tenten watched as the Sasuke and Neji walked into a near by stall. She turned back towards Sakura who was silently laughing.

"What's so funny,Sakura"Tenten asked while picking through the fresh produce

"I just can't believe that Sasuke actually went with Neji for anything,It's just funny" Sakura laughed

"I know,at least it won't turn out as bad as that time Naruto decided to go with the both of them to get sushi"Tenten giggled.

Sakura sighed"I remember Sasuke coming home with stains all over his clothes and with a beat up Naruto behind him"Sasuke explained that Naruto was playing with his bowl of miso soup and he accidentally spilled the soup on both Sasuke and Neji, Sasuke said that he asked Neji if he wanted a piece of Naruto and he declined"

"I remember that night,He may have not of had a piece of Naruto but he sure did seem pretty steamed when we"_**cleaned" **_that night.

Sakura laughed"Sasuke just continued to pulverize Naruto, until he couldn't comprehend anything too good"

"That sounds about right for Sasuke to act"Tenten commented.

So the two kunoichi's of the village hidden in the leaves continued to shop and converse while a certain Uchiha and Neji were downing their second shot of sake in silence.

So after the two males met back up with their significant other,The women said their goodbyes and they left in two different directions.

"Neji,have you seen Hinata anywhere"Tenten asked looking over at Neji,who was staring at the path in-front of him.

He shook his head and he had to admit,usually she would come by every so often and have a quick chat with Tenten and they would share their own glances until she got the picture that it was time for her to go.

"Well that's weird,She usually stops by"Tenten muttered.

There was something going on and the way his nerves were acting,something bad was coming towards them. And it was coming at an immense speed. Pushing that thought to the side,Neji allowed his body to go on full alert,Even though they were in their home village,He knew something was lurking in the shadows just waiting on them,that's when Neji suddenly stop,causing Tenten to stop just a few centimeters behind him.

Tenten tilted her head to the side slightly,"Neji is something wrong"

At that very moment,Neji and Tenten found themselves face to face with none other than Hyuuga Hiashi, four elder members of the Hyuuga clan and none other but Hyuuga Hinata.

A scowl was immediately placed upon Neji's usually stoic figure"What are you doing here?"

"You dare talk to the elders of the Hyuuga clan"One of the elders barked

Neji scoffed and glared at Hiashi,who was now staring at Tenten with a murderous glare,causing her to step closer to Neji."What is it that you want"

"Hold your tongue, you insolent little boy, You do not ask an elder what we want,You out of all people should know what we want"Hiashi snapped

"Never" Neji snapped

"You dare raise your voice to the council" Hiashi snapped

"Neji"Tenten whimpered"What is going on"

"Don't get worked up."Neji simply stated pulling her closely and the disappearing suddenly.

Walking into their house,Neji took the bags from Tenten and went to put them up while Tenten quickly rushed off to the bathroom. You could literally feel the immense amount of heat emitting from Neji's body. He was just freaking steaming. After everything was put away he made his way towards their bedroom. When he walked in she was laying on the bed,almost curled into a ball on the bed. He slid in the bed right beside her and rubbed her ever so softly

"Neji what happened today"Tenten asked with hurt in her voice"What did they want from me"

With no emotions,with no remorse for his words he whispered"Our child"

Tenten placed a hand over her slightly swollen belly"Neji,they can't"

"As long as I live on this earth and you are my wife,I will continue to fight for everything that is us,no matter what"

"Thank you,Neji-kun, Thank you so much, for everything you have done and for everything your going to do" Tenten cried softly

"Anytime"Neji whispered as they both drifted off to sleep with a bright future to look forward too.

~Fin~


End file.
